Freedom, or Family
by Art n' Music
Summary: A new evil rises, and Sonic is missing. Only one girl can stop the evil, but is being held back from sadness and disappointment. Can she overcome her feelings and save her friends, or will our heroine fall? R&R. Up for adoption until July 1st


**Chapter 1: New Hero, or Heroine**

The forest teems with life all around. Bunnies hop freely, birds fly with the wind, and squirrels fight over acorns. Anyone who would walk through the forest, they wouldn't see anything wrong with the creatures. Until they run into a metal fence.

Behind the fence are metal plates on the dirt ground. Farther in is metal sheds full of different equipments and secret traps for any intruders. In the middle of all is a tall base that reaches over the trees, a squash-like sphere on the top. Inside, a tall, young man, with a ridiculous brown mustache on his face, is working on something. He wears a red lab coat with tons of pockets, goggles on his messy brown hair, black eyes on top of a small nose, and black jeans. After wiping some sweat on his brow, he calls, "Bocoe, Decoe, where are you, you bucketheads?"

Two robots run into the room, one golden, tall, and a screen upside-down T, the other a plump and silver with a C screen on its side. They stop and salute at the inventor, and the golden one asks, "Yes, doctor Eggman?"

The man throws his wench at the robot's head and yells, "What did I tell you about calling me by my dad's nickname?"

"Sorry sir." The robot, Decoe, apologizes. "It's just that you look like your father. Except you have a full head of hair and not…uh…egg-shaped."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. So where's the report that I wanted an hour ago?"

"Well, uh…" Bocoe, the silver one, hesitates. "I don't mean to anger you, but is it okay that we call you Dr. Eggman? We're so used to calling your father that way."

Dr. Robotnik groans, then growls, "Alright. So where's the report?"

Bocoe continues, "We scouted around and looked for all of your enemies. They are all doing their own business. Tails is working on his X-Tornado with I think his son. Cream, now a grown woman and an adorable thing, is cooking something delicious. Knuckles is telling his daughter something about the Master Emerald, and Amy is just reading a book in her house."

"Okay, okay. What about Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"We haven't seen him anywhere." reports Decoe. "Although, we did see a blur run past us, but the color seemed wrong."

"How wrong?"

The silver robot says, "The color of the blur seemed to have a purple tint to it instead of the usual blue. We think it might be another supersonic hedgehog, or something close to it."

"Another one? Sonic was bad enough!"

"Uh sir, you never faced against Sonic before."

"I know but, according to my dad, he was an annoying pest, always destroying his plans." Dr. Eggman says.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about it, sir. It didn't look like it was heading in this direction."

"Good. I still need a day's work on my project." He returns to his machine and Decoe asks, "So, what is the project you're making?"

"Ahh, just a little robot prototype. It's supposed to be invincible to all my enemies' attacks so it should be able to defeat anyone who tries to stop me. At least, that's what it's supposed to do."

Decoe turns to Bocoe. "Hmm, that's an improvement. His father just created machines to fight against Sonic, not everyone else."

"I know. This Dr. Eggman will probably actually win to conquer."

"What I hope is it doesn't blow up like the others." Decoe whispered.

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go,_

_Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast._

_Gotta go faster, faster,_

_Faster, faster, faster._

_Moving at the speed of sound,_

_Quickest hedgehog all around._

_Got ourselves a situation,_

_Stuck in a new location._

_Without any explanation,_

_No time for relaxa-_ A wench flies at the MP3 and smashes it to bits. "Did you have to play that song?" Dr. Eggman asks.

"Hey, it's not our fault the song is catchy." Bocoe says.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

In the forest, Amy Rose walks through the hundreds of trees. The hedgehog has bright pink hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades, large green eyes, and peach skin on her face and arms. She wears a red sleeveless shirt edged with white, blue shorts, and white and red boots. In her hair is a red hair band, keeping her bangs from covering her eyes, and white gloves with rings on the end.

Amy stops at a clearing: a small hill revealing a lake turning into a river, glistening in the sunshine, and the whole forest displayed in a beautiful display. One of her favorite spots in the whole place, as well as her husband's. She sighs at the thought of him, thinking of all the places he might be. _Please, come back home. Everyone misses you._

The pink hedgehog's ears perk up at a sound, and she turns to find something yellow heading in her direction. She smiles as Tails lands next to her. "Hey Amy."

"Hi Tails. How was your day?"

Tails is a yellow fox with two tails he uses as propellers, and wears gloves and shoes. A scope is attached to his right ear, acting as a magnifying glass, and a mechanics belt across his waist. "It's going like any other day. One of Flik's machines actually exploded in my face. He fell down laughing while trying to apologize."

Amy chuckles a little, making Tails blush. "So, how's Violet?"

"Well, like almost every day, she seemed to vanish. Probably trying to find the truth about her father or just enjoying the freedom and exploration."

"Bet it's trying to find her dad. Every time she's alone, her usual, cheerful attitude drops to sadness, or at least that's what Flik says."

Amy hugs herself as a cool breeze floats in. "Is there someplace we haven't looked for him?"

"Well, what about Earth where Chris is?"

"That's pretty much impossible without the power of Chaos Control. And the Chaos Emeralds have been lost for a long time."

The fox reaches into one of his belt pockets and takes out a glowing white rock. Amy stares at it and asks, "Except for the one you have. Why carry it around with you?"

"You think I'm gonna just leave this lying around where Eggman could get it?"

"I don't think Eggman would bother us anymore. By now, he should be old and retired."

"I can see him now. Sitting on a chair, watching soap operas, his mustache gray." Tails says, giggling a little.

Noticing the sun, Amy says, "I better get back home. Violet could be back anytime now. See ya, Tails."

"Later Amy." She heads back through the forest while Tails continues to stare at the lake. _Sonic, ol' buddy, where are you?_

* * *

On a crumbling alter in Angel Island, a large green crystal stands, a dark red figure's back to it. Ruby the Echidna watches intensely around to forest. She's wearing a black shirt that stops at her waist, blue jeans with a black skirt on top and dark blue and white sneakers. She has dark green eyes, tan skin, and red hair that fall to her waist, her side hairs reaching past her shoulders. Claws extend from her knuckles.

Ruby hears some rustling, and flicks her eyes to the right. Nothing but swaying leaves made from a breeze. _Here we go again._

"Rick, don't you dare touch the Master Emerald."

A boy freezes an inch from the emerald. He has blue eyes on top of the light face, large white ears, and light tan chest. Large bat wings extend from his back. He wears a leather jacket with gloves at the end of his hands and boots. Rick walks to the guardian, saying, "Geez, how'd you know I was here?"

"Your sneaking and trying to capture the emerald is starting to get predictable." She answers, turning around. The bat chuckles and puts an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "C'mon, sis, why don't you lighten up?"

"If I lighten up, someone might steal the Master Emerald. Now get your arm off my back."

"If you lighten up, you might actually find something called 'Fun'." he argues.

Ruby pushes her brother's arm off. "Don't give me the 'fun' talk, will you? I already know how to have fun."

"Oh yeah, how?"

A blast sounds in the acres of forests, and the two siblings turn to see a fireball soaring in the air. "That's how." Ruby finishes with a smile. Rick grins with her and asks, "Shall we?"

The guardian jumps down the alter and runs toward the fire, her brother gliding behind. They evade through the woods until the siblings enter a clearing made from a fire. In the middle is a large robot with three glass windows. In two of them are robots controlling the arms, and the middle is a man with mustache. He smiles as Ruby and Rick stop in front of him. "Well, what a splendid welcoming party. Let me guess, it's Ruby and Rich, right?"

"It's Rick, not Rich! My name is not that hard." he yells.

"Whatever, bat!"

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"We're going to try and take over this land." The golden one says.

The echidna guesses, "Wait, aren't you the idiot robot sidekicks of Dr. Eggman?"

"Yep. That's us. Hey!"

"Then this should be easy. So, who are you?" she asks, referring to the man.

"I am Dr. Robotnik. The world's greatest genius."

Ruby is taken aback. "You're Dr. Eggman? You don't look egg-shape."

"Dr. Eggman was my father! Believe me; I am so different compared to him. For instance," One arm of the robot moves and points at himself. "Give me your best shot."

"You're giving me a free punch?"

"Yes I am. C'mon. What are you waiting for?"

Grinning, Ruby cracks her knuckles and says, "Then you better get ready, because your robot will be a pile of scrapheap soon." She walks to the foot of the robot and punches it with all her might. A low ding sounds inside the machine as the echidna retracts her hand, face full of pain. "Ow, ow, oww." She squeaks as she shakes her injured hand. "I don't get it. Not a single dent."

"Let me try." Rick flies to the robot and starts kicking with all his might. The punting forces the machine back, and the bat floats to the ground. "Ouch. What kind of metal is that?"

"It's something I like to call Adamant. An almost indestructible metal." Dr. Robotnik says.

"Well, he got the indestructible part down." Ruby said, her hand still throbbing. "Can someone get me an icepack?"

"Don't worry, Ruby, it won't hurt for long. Because you won't be here to feel it." A hand reverts to a cannon. It hums to life as Decoe aims at the two siblings. "Get ready to meet your-" bullets thrusts the hand away and a beam shoot at a layer of trees. Dr. Robotnik looks at the movement, confused, and looks in the sky. A light grows larger in the sky, and everyone looks at it. Ruby asks, "Is that…the X-Tornado?"

The plane flies closer to reveal it's not the X-Tornado. A smaller jet zooms in to reveal two large wings in the front, slightly smaller wings in the back with a tail, and two large engines in the back spewing orange flames, the edges light blue. It lands next to the two and the glass cockpit opens up. A cream colored fox with three tails, a furry chest and blue eyes jumps out and lands next to Rick, saying, "Sup, fellas. Whoa. What happened to you two?"

"If you look over there, Flik, you'll see." The bat said.

Flik turns and sees the giant robot towering him. The genius looks down and asks, "Who are you?"

"For your information, I'm Flik, the son of Tails and Cream. Brains and cheerfulness rolled into one."

"So you're a goody-goody Smart Alec?"

"In a way, but do not call me that. So, you ready to get schooled?" He flies into the jet and closes the window. "Because I'm gonna teach you a lesson." The fox presses a button and the jet hovers. The wings extend and hands pop out, the jets switch to metal legs, and the back wings and tail morph into one and extend into a swinging tail. "Ha. How do you like it now?"

Dr. Robotnik looks down at the morphed jet. "You reach up to my knee."

Looking up, he replies, "Yeah, but I'm full of hot fury ready to burst out."

A hand reaches out to the body of the tiny robot, and flicks a finger. Flik flies in the air and crashes next to his friends. The robot tries to get up, but a giant foot pushes him back down. "Did you really think all of you can defeat me?" Robotnik asked.

"I guess that's a no." Ruby says. She looks toward the forest, then smiles. "But she can."

The three look at her and Bocoe asks, "Who?"

Something flashes out of the forest and blasts the machine back. Everything inside rattles as the body crashes down. After Dr. Robotnik stops himself from shaking, he yells, "Okay, who did that?"

"I can only think of one person who has that power and speed." Decoe declares.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" screamed Bocoe. "I thought he was missing!"

The robot gets up and twists around. "Alright, you mangy hedgehog! Come out where I can see you!"

"If you say so." called a feminine voice. The doctor turns and fires in the direction the voice came with his ray gun. The part of the forest burst into flames, and Robotnik smiles.

"Missed me."

He turns and fires again, blowing the trees apart. The voice says, "Wow. Are you as bad a shot as you are with girls?"

"Enough!" He points his gun at the three friends. "Show yourself or they die!"

A purple blur flies out and bangs on the gun.

"Hey!"

The blur continues to dent the arm until it smashes apart from the body. "Impossible!"

"No it isn't. I just destroyed it."

Dr. Robotnik yells, "Enough with this silly game! Come out, or everything will be destroyed!"

"You're right. We should end this." The blur flies out of the forest and spins on the chest, slowly ripping the metal until it breaks through, breaking out from the back. The robot falls onto the ground, everything shocking to pieces. Dr. Robotnik pounds the controls and says, "How is this possible? I put everything in this robot to defeat everyone. How can one little hedgehog destroy my prototype?"

Something purple lands on top of the glass window and smirks at the doctor. "Well, apparently you missed something."

The hedgehog's fur is all purple with tan arms and face, and her eyes are bright green. Her hair runs down to her back and some hair fall down to her shoulders, and a red headband that keep her bangs away from her eyes. The hedgehog is wearing a dark blue shirt that shows her curves, and blue jeans, her feet covered in regular sneakers with a white stripe running down the middle.

Robotnik furrows his brows at her appearance and says, "You're not that mangy Sonic. Who are you?"

"The name's Violet and I think I just won this little round, Robo-loser."

"Ooh, very clever. Robo-loser." The scientist says sarcastically. "You may have one the round, but that doesn't mean you've won the battle. I'll be back." He vanishes from the robot, as well as his sidekicks, leaving an empty shell. Violet hops off and walks to her friends, helping them up. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Besides me almost breaking my hand, nothing much." Ruby says.

"Okay. Then I should be going. Mom will probably wonder where I am." The hedgehog speeds into the forest, and Flik says, "We should get going, too."

"Children."

Everyone turns around and sees Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, all looking slightly cross. Ruby rubs the back of her head and chuckles, "H-hey, dad."

"You mind explaining what this is?" asks Knuckles.

Tails agrees, "Yeah, I would like to know myself."

"Uh, well…you see, dad," starts Flik, scared. "This robot just appeared, and started causing destruction. So…"

"So we did what's right. Try and defeat it." Rick finishes.

"And there's was a guy in there, saying he was Dr. Robotnik."

Amy walks over to the wreckage as the kids continue explaining. She looks at the hole in its chest and the destroyed arm, guessing who could do such a thing. "Where's Violet?"

The question catches the teens unguarded, and Flik stutters, "Violet? She's, uh-she went-"

"Back home?" the hedgehog finishes.

He sighs and looks on the ground. "Yes."

"That's all I need. I'll see you guys later." She walks back into the forest. Knuckles orders, "Ruby, Rick, back to the shrine."

"Yes dad." both says. They march back, and the bat says, "At least my mom won't know about this."

"What a good idea. I think Rouge will want to hear about this."

"Nice going, genius." Ruby snaps.

"Would you just shut up?"

Tails says, "Flik, home. Now."

"Yes dad." The fox jumps back on his jet and fly back to his house. Tails looks back at the robot face falling. "Man, I miss the old days." _But if that's a Dr. Robotnik machine, then either our old enemy's back, or a relative._

* * *

Amy walks in her house and finds her daughter, Violet, eating her dinner. "Hey mom." She greets cheerily.

"Hey, Violet. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. But nothing special."

"You sure about that? No _robots _come attacking?"

The teen drops her fork and smiles sheepishly. "Wh-what would make you say that?"

"Because there was a destroyed robot in the middle of a forest with damages Rick, Ruby, nor Flik could inflict."

The purple hedgehog looks down at her food, losing her appetite. Amy asks, "Why would you do such a thing? You could've gotten hurt."

"You think I was just going to let Dr. Robotnik destroy my friends?" snaps Violet, jumping to her feet. "If I didn't come and rescue them, you would have distraught friends and I would have lost my friends. Like I lost my dad."

Amy's face falls and sits on the couch, and Violet loses the anger. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it that way."

"You think your father's dead?"

The teen says, "Well, how else would you explain him not being here?"

"He always disappears every once in a while. But he always returns."

"Oh yeah? When? It's been almost fifteen years, and he hasn't shown up. If he's not dead, then maybe he abandoned us."

Amy says, "Violet, your father would never abandon us. He loves us too much. Especially you."

Tears start building in the teen's eyes, and she excuses herself, "I'll be in my room."

Amy continues to stare out the window as her daughter walks to her room. She picks up a picture, where Sonic and Amy have their first date by the lake. Happy memories spread through her mind, and she smiles at the frame. _Such a magical night. If only he can just stay around longer. He could've watched our daughter grow up. _She puts the picture back on the shelf and walks to the window, looking out to the sunset. "Sonic, where are you?"


End file.
